


A Broken Bird

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Tasha probs will, Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Clint Barton, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loki is a bad bad man, M/M, Phil wants to kill Loki, Protective Phil Coulson, Rape, Timeline What Timeline, Timelines aren't canon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Loki abducts Clint and has his way with the Avenger. Phil is left to pick up the broken pieces of his fiancee to put Clint back together, or at least to try.





	A Broken Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Hello there! You, you probably have never read my works before. I'm new to the Marvel scene. What can I say, I'm a Superbat girl. Anyhow, what better way to introduce myself to this ship than lots of angst? Right? *crickets*  
> Yeah okay, I'm awful, but I'm the good kind of awful. Enjoy. Also, I wasn't kidding, timelines don't exist. I'm only like halfway through the 1st Agents Of SHIELD season, and I've only seen the first Avengers. Don't judge me, just go with it.

Clint woke up with a groan. What could he remember? He was on a mission, something that was supposed to be an easy in and out, Hydra was it? Details were fuzzy in Clint's swimming head. Well, where was he now?

Clint looked around, and saw that it was too dark to see anything. He was in pitch black. He was standing, his arms chained above his head. He couldn't feel any of his armor on his body, not even his shirt or shoes seemed to still be on him. All he could feel was his tight leather pants. His body ached all over, he couldn't even focus in on any specific injuries.

The room filled with a green light and Clint hissed from the radical change. Once Clint's eyes adjusted, he saw Loki standing there, arms folded with a smug smirk.

"Look who's awake." Loki's voice was just as smug as his face.

"How cliche." Clint snarled, determined to look unfazed.

Loki chuckled. "Be snarky all you want, _**Clint**_." He sneered. "but I still have you under _**my**_ control." Loki practically sang, reaching out to brush his fingertips against Clint's cheek, causing the man to jerk back with disgust.

"So what?" Clint demanded. "What are you going to do with me?" His voice was livid. "What are you and that stupid stick of yours going to make me do?"

Loki laughed and glanced at his staff. "Oh this?" He shook his head and tsked. "I won't be using _**this**_ on you, at least not to control your mind, anyhow." Loki smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips to Clint's ears. "Oh no, little birdy. I _**want**_ you in your right mind when I touch you, I want you to _ **feel**_ every brushing of skin, every _**thrust**_." Loki's voice was twisted and insane.

Clint went a sickly pale when he realized what Loki was implying. Loki.... Loki was going to rape him. Clint resisted the urge to throw up.

"You... _**Sick. Fucking. Bastard**_." He grit out, his eyes venomous.

Loki ignored him, and stepped back, seeming to be deep in thought. "But before we get to the main course..." Loki trailed off, then his mouth stretched into a terrifying smirk. "I need to mark my territory." Clint was confused for a second, but before he could voice his confusion, Loki showed Clint exactly what he meant.

Loki took his staff and used it to start carving careful lines into Clint's chest, making the Avenger shout in pain and struggle, but it didn't stop the sadist's actions. Once Loki was finally done, he stepped back and admired his work.

Clint dared to look down. he saw "Loki" written in blood on his chest. He almost passed out from the sight, knowing it would scar, and that he would have to stare at the ugly marks the rest of his life. Clint held back tears at the thought.

"Now let's get to some real action, shall we?" Loki's voice was dark and too suggestive for Clint. He tossed his staff aside. Clint's eyes widened with fear and he tried to back away, the chain holding his hands limiting him.

"Don't you _**fucking**_ dare. Don't fucking _**touch**_ me!" Clint shouted, his eyes livid.

Loki laughed. "You don't have much of a choice, here Hawkeye." His voice was leering. 

Loki grabbed Clint's pants and started to pull them off. Clint screamed and struggled, determined not to let the psychopath win.

But Clint was fighting a losing battle, and finally Loki wrestled Clint's pants off, leaving the archer bare.

Loki took off enough of his clothing so he could pull his member out, stroking it to full hardness. Clint was shaking with fear by now. He didn't want to be violated, didn't want someone else touching him without his permission.

Loki grabbed Clint's legs and lifted them into the air like they weighed nothing,forcing Clint into an uncomfortable position. Still fighting vigorously, CLint kicked viciously and did land one on Loki's face, but without his shoe it had little bite. The Asgardian only laughed.

"It's so cute when you puny humans try to fight. It shows spirit." Loki sneered with that twisted grin, and then forced himself inside of Clint.

Clint screamed, the pain was awful. It felt like someone was trying to split him apart through his ass, it fucking hurt. No prep, no lube, the stretch was nothing but torture, and Clint could feel tears rolling down his face. He vaguely felt a wetness in his ass as Loki vigorously fucked him, which could only be blood, meaning he had torn. Clint sobbed with pain and humiliation.

Clint felt his mind swimming and he knew he was on the verge of passing out. Normally he would fight it for the sake of dignity, but he figured he had already lost his dignity and he just wanted to stop feeling this, even if it meant the coward's way out. So Clint let himself begin to pass out.

A harsh crack across his face, however, stopped him from doing so. "Nah ah ah." Loki's voice taunted. "I told you, I want you mentally present for this." His sneer was nails on a chalkboard, as his hips didn't even slow down.

Clint looked to the sky, so he wouldn't have to see Loki. "Why?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Loki laughed. " _ **Why**_?" He mocked. "Because, _**my**_ little bird, I've had my eyes on you since I first saw you. You're not bad looking, a good agent. I just couldn't resist." Loki sneered, nipping Clint's ear.

Clint squeezed his eyes shut. " _SHIELD_ will find me, I won't be your fucking toy." He spat, feeling a renewed angry boil in his veins.

Loki snorted. "Find you or not, you'll always end up back in my hands. I'll make sure of that." He thrust harder to emphasize his point.

Clint drew in a shuddering breath. " _ **I. Hate. You.**_ " His voice was filled with an angry vehemence.

"Awe," Loki faked sadness. "Why would you hate me, little birdy? What did I ever do to you?" His Loki mocked.

Clint growled. "You mean _**besides**_ kidnap and rape me?"

Loki laughed. Clint truly hated that sound. "Oh this is for your own good. You'll grow to like it." A rough thrust. Clint was beginning to wonder how long Loki was going to last. "Anything else?" Loki's voice was taunting.

"You. _**Killed**_. My. _**Fiancee**_." Clint hissed, remembering seeing Phil's bleeding, motionless body in the floor. It had _**devastated**_ him. Even after Phil came back, the image still haunted his dreams.

Loki's laughter filled the space. "Eliminating the competition, right? Who was your fiancee? Maybe their death was a more memorable amongst the hundreds I've killed."

" _ **Phil. Coulson.**_ " Clint spat.

Loki cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Coulson... Ah! That's it! That _SHIELD_ agent!" He laughed. "Honestly, Barton, you could do so much better. He's years older than you, and it does quite show." He paused. "Though didn't _SHIELD_ bring him back?"

Clint hissed in pain. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I fucking hate you any less for it." His voice was vile.

Loki tsked and shook his head. "Pity. I'll have to kill Coulson again for that, Clint."

"I'd like to see you try." An uncharastically cold voice came from behind them.

Loki spun around to see a _ **very**_ pissed off Phil Coulson, in the flesh, with an army of agents behind him.

Before Loki could so much as even react, Phil emptied his gun into the Asgardian. He crumpled to the floor. Clint almost cried with relief. He finally let himself pass out.

 

* * *

 

Clint woke up, unsurprisingly, in a _SHIELD_ hospital center. He looked around. His left arm was in a sling, his chest was heavily bandaged. He still ached, but at least he was safe. He saw Phil sitting in a chair next to him, tie loosened, and suit disheveled.

"Hey." He said softly to Phil, smiling.

Phil jerked to attention when he saw Clint awake. "Hey, Clint. Are you alright?" He looked concerned, naturally.

For anyone else, Clint would've fake a smile and made a joke, convincing them he was fine. But Phil would see right through it. Instead Clint didn't bother answering and just made grabby hands at Phil and scooted over to make room for his fiance in the hospital bed.

Phil arched an eyebrow, not sure if they would fit, but he knew that this wasn't like other times when Clint was just dicking around. Clint needed Phil.

Phil got up, slid off his shoes and jacket, then gently situated himself next to Clint on the bed. Clint didn't hesitate to grab Phil and bury his face into the senior agent's chest. Phil hugged Clint, cuddling him as he ran his fingers through Clint's short blonde hair.

It's alright." Phil soothed. "You're safe. He can't hurt you. He won't ever hurt you again, I promise. I won't let him." Phil's voice was hard, angry.

Clint whimpered and breathed in Phil's scent, letting it calm him. "God Phil... he... he fucking touched me. He..." Clint trailed off, feeling the tears fall.

Phil's heart ached for Clint. He wanted to destroy Loki. "I'm sorry, Clint. I'm so sorry." Phil mumbled. It was _**his**_ fault. He had failed Clint. Let him fall into the hands of that _ **monster**_.

Clint shook his head. "Don't blame yourself." He whispered, knowing what gears were turning in Phil's head.

Phil sighed. "It's hard not to." He admitted.

Clint nodded. "I know. I did the same thing when you... you died. But promise me, you'll try not to?" He asked, looking up at Phil with large puppy eyes.

Phil was positive that look could melt anyone's heart. "I promise I'll try." He said softly.

Clint smiled softly, then his expression got serious for a moment, filled with anxiety that worried Phil. "Phil..." He started, but trailed off.

Phil gently cupped Clint's face. "What is it?" 

Clint pressed his lips together, trying to find the words. "You... you won't mind if we don't... don't..." Clint fumbled to find words.

It dawned on Phil. "If we don't have _ **sex**_?" He asked, incredulous.

Clint winced and buried his face into Phil's neck, his breathing uneven. "Not _**indefinitely**_... but..." His voice was muffled against Phil's skin.

Phil grabbed Clint's head and angled it up. "Hey, hey look at me." A pair of guilty blue eyes locked with Phil's. "This? Us? Isn't for _ **sex**_. I'm not with you for the fucking _**sex**_. I didn't ask you to _**marry me**_ for _**sex**_." He paused, trying to keep his voice calm. "Clint, I love you. I don't need sex to _ **love**_ you. We could never have sex again and I would be okay with that. However long it takes, don't worry about me." Phil smiled softly.

Relief flooded Clint's eyes and he let out a breath. "Thank you." Clint whispered. Phil smiled and gently kissed Clint's forehead.

"Where is he now?" Clint asked. Neither of them needed a name to know who they were talking about.

Phil grimaced. "Well we were more focused on helping you, and because of that, he got away." Phil hated admitted to Clint that his tormentor was free, but he had to be honest.

Clint tensed. "You unloaded an entire fucking clip into him, and he got away?" He sounded irritated, but the irritation covered fear and they both knew it.

"I guess demigods are tough sons of bitches." Phil growled. Clint didn't respond, so Phil kept talking. "Though Romanoff has already disappeared, she visited you, then stormed off. _SHIELD_ is hoping they find him before she does, so she doesn't maul him. Though I wouldn't mind it if she did." Phil growled. "Stark is using every single _SHIELD_ and _StarkTech_ technology he can possibly get his hands on and then some to try to track him. Thor has been so guilty about it he hasn't spoken much, though he's left to Asgard to see if he went there." Phil kept talking, rambling. "Basically everyone is working in some way to find him. He won't get away." Phil said fiercely.

Clint nodded. "I know. But until he's found..." Clint's voice was afraid.

" _SHIELD_ has already set up shifts so you'll never be alone. Most of the time it'll be me-" Clint cut him off.

"What about your work? Your team?" Clint asked.

"They're in _SHIELD_ headquarters with the rest of us for now, training." Phil explained.

Clint actually snorted. "I can't imagine someone telling Melinda May that she needs _**training**_."

Phil chuckled. "Trust me, no one did. She's just milling around, doing odd jobs."

"So who else do I have to deal with watching over me when you're not around?" Clint asked, his voice light but curious.

Phil sighed. "Rogers, Banner, Hill, and a few from my team all have shifts." He explained.

"Your team?" Clint asked, his eyes widening. "Please tell me anyone but May. She may actually kill me." Clint said, only partly joking. He had a way of annoying Melinda May, and no one wanted to annoy May.

Phil chuckled. "No, just Skye, and Fitz and Simmons share a shift."

Clint groaned.  "Oh great. Those two geeks are about as good as training dummies."

Phil laughed, he couldn't argue with that. "Better than being alone."

Clint sighed. "I know. I just... don't want to be seen so... weak in front of people I don't even know." He admitted.

Phil nodded, understanding. "It's not your fault. They'll understand. Skye can be annoying, but understanding. Same goes for Fitz and Simmons."

Clint buried his face in Phil's face. "No one should have to feel weak like that." He whispered softly.

Phil winced. "I know. Especially not you."

Clint fiddled with Phil's tie. "I'm going to have nightmares about this." He said, though it was obvious.

Phil nodded. "I know. That's okay. I still have nightmares about TAHITI. We can be there for each other." Phil's voice was soothing.

Clint snuggled into Phil and got comfortable. "Good." he mumbled, starting to doze off.

Phil frowned. "Clint, are you falling asleep? Don't fall asleep on me, I need to do paperwork."

"I love you, Phil." Clint's voice was far away and the monitor hooked onto him showed his heartbeat slowing into a sleeping tempo.

"Clint, no! It's not even my shift, I have to..." Phil let his voice trail off when he realized what a lost cause it was.

He smiled. Clint was cute when he was asleep, he looked like a beautiful angel, his face free of stress. He settled himself.

"I love you too, Clint."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while headbanging to a metal playlist I accidentally clicked on, because why not write angst while listening to angst? Also my sentence structures got repetitive at the end. DON'T JUDGE ME, I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO END IT


End file.
